


Билет в одну сторону к твоим самым смелым мечтам

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Miss A
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: На компасе есть четыре направления, но стрелка всегда указывает на север. Разница в том, что Фэйфэй давным-давно перестала ждать чего-то другого.





	Билет в одну сторону к твоим самым смелым мечтам

**Author's Note:**

Полезная информация:  
Однажды Фэйфэй улетит из Кореи и не вернётся.  
И хотя сейчас она стоит в очереди в аэропорту Сеула, ожидая рейс в Пекин под вспышки камер, сегодня явно не тот день.  
Но именно сегодня она впервые осознаёт, что однажды этот день настанет.

*

У них концерт в Пекине, специальная к-поп программа для солидной корейской фанбазы в Китае. Фэйфэй не знает, к которой части относится — _Ван Фэйфэй_ , бесспорно, принадлежит Китаю, но _Фэй из Miss A_ является товаром, и она уже не уверена, какую нишу занимает на рынке.  
— Довольно большая толпа, — непринужденно говорит Сюзи, выглядывая из-за толпы стаффа, и замирает возле Фэйфэй, невидимая для стадиона, заполненного орущими фанатами. Сюзи редко заговаривает первой, а Фэйфэй никогда не была склонна трепаться попусту, поэтому ждёт продолжения. Свет стадиона отражается в глазах Сюзи. Восходящая звезда Азии.  
На сцене ЕХО завершают своё выступление и растворяются в тени слева от Фэйфэй. Концерт продолжается, на экране проигрывается видео Miss A, и китайские иероглифы под ним воодушевляют толпу кричать ещё громче. Прямо перед этой толпой Мин встряхивается и перепроверяет микрофон. Мэн Цзя становится по другую сторону от Сюзи и смотрит на Фэйфэй. В её взгляде отражается немой вопрос.  
— Что они кричат? — спрашивает Сюзи. Фэйфэй вновь переводит на неё взгляд. Её голос звучит невинно и молодо и пропитан страхом потерять всё, что нажито тяжёлым трудом. Сюзи смотрит на неё с надеждой в широко распахнутых глазах. И, возможно, с тревогой. Фэйфэй уже давно перестала пытаться разобраться в Сюзи.  
Она оглядывается на толпу и вспышки огней. Как только сцена гаснет, рёв толпы начинает нарастать. Мин и Мэн Цзя вылетают на сцену, а Фэйфэй мимолётно смотрит на Сюзи, чьи глаза всё ещё сверкают в темноте.  
— Они кричат для тебя, — говорит Фэйфэй.

*

Жизнь такова: Фэйфэй мотается из Кореи в Китай и обратно. Когда она подолгу находится в Корее, то собирает остатки энергии и идёт в тренировочные залы, чтобы сохранить отточенность танца и стабильность голоса. Когда же сильно устаёт, то готовит для себя, гуляет с друзьями и спит. Она не страдает бессонницей из-за переживаний о будущем. И да, слухи — полная ложь. Они не изводят Сюзи, потому что и так слишком редко её видят. А даже если и появится такая возможность, Фэйфэй не уверена, что Сюзи заметит. Где же она найдёт столько сил или времени на обиды?  
По мнению Фэйфэй, самое грустное в этих слухах то, что больше всех обвиняют Мэн Цзя, хотя именно Мэн Цзя последняя бросила попытки достучаться до Сюзи. Фэйфэй увидела, как будущее украдкой вьётся вокруг Сюзи, задолго до того, как оно наступило. Можно попытаться помешать образу красотки-модницы вонзить когти в младшую одногруппницу, но нельзя выиграть у абстрактной славы. Однако Мэн Цзя — человек идеалистически настроенный, позитивный и довольно глупый, поэтому продолжала пытаться. Приглашала Сюзи провести с ними время, комментировала её обновления, подшучивала во время интервью.  
И к тому времени, когда она решила, что "эта группа не только Сюзи!" — это звучало скорее не как заявление, а как признание поражения. Это группа имени Сюзи. На компасе есть четыре направления, но стрелка всегда указывает на север.  
Разница в том, что Фэйфэй давным-давно перестала ждать чего-то другого.

*

Ревность не проявляется сразу. Фэйфэй нечасто испытывает это чувство, потому что её ожидания редко могут превзойти действительность. Мечты в её сознании маячат как неопределённые возможности, как то, что ей хотелось бы сделать, но на что она никогда не строила конкретных планов. Не каждый здесь Пак Еын.  
Впервые ясно осознанную ревность она испытала в средней школе. Даже в том юном возрасте она знала о своей привлекательности. Нетрудно было понять, что её лицо было особенным, когда каждый упоминал об этом. (Красивое лицо, немного загорелое, но красивое. И так всегда.)  
Она участвовала в танцевальном соревновании и каждую ночь мечтала о том, как возьмёт в руки золотой кубок. Как вернётся в танцевальный класс и услышит похвалу преподавателей — _наш победитель, Ван Фэйфэй_ — и будет видеть завистливые взгляды одноклассников каждый раз, когда её буду выбирать для сольных выступлений. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что, когда их выстроили в линию на сцене и владелец танцевальной школы взял микрофон в руки, чтобы объявить победителя, он назвал имя другой девочки.  
Фэй взглянула на её сияющее лицо, когда та взяла в руки дешёвый трофей, и решила оставшуюся часть жизни не ждать от жизни чего-то большего. Фэйфэй не склонна к переменам. Она твердо жила так, как решила. И живёт до сих пор. Мечты похожи на обман. И то, что ты получаешь в реальности, никогда не совпадает с тем, что ты рисуешь в своём воображении.

*

Она смотрит на своё отражение в зеркало в полный рост и думает: "Я становлюсь слишком стара для всего этого".  
Когда она только начинала, то часами могла тренироваться и не чувствовать усталости. Адреналин в её крови бурлил благодаря отчаянному желанию дебютировать раньше, чем она станет слишком стара для переменчивого мира корейской поп-музыки. Теперь её ничто не заставляет добиваться того совершенства, которого потребовала бы прежняя она. Внутри некоторых людей амбиции вспыхивают, как огонь без источника. Фэйфэй не видит, чем подпитывается пламя Мэн Цзя, а та продолжает гореть, уверенная, что однажды её старания окупятся.  
Но нет никакого однажды. Есть только сейчас. И прямо сейчас Фэйфэй может показать себя и хорошо сделать свою работу. Она готовится к новому альбому и не думает о следующем, если он вообще будет. Нет никаких гарантий.  
Она ставит трек на повтор и прогоняет хореографию ещё раз.

*

(Иногда в моменты, когда она слишком устает, чтобы остановиться, Фэйфэй ускользает в свой внутренний мир.  
Она рисует мужчину — доброго, красивого, лёгкого в общении (у неё не так много критериев для мужчин), — который неожиданно появляется в её жизни. В которого она влюбилась бы вот так сразу. Который предлагает выйти за него замуж и увезти её подальше от всего этого. И в своих мечтах Фэйфэй всегда отвечает "да".  
Фэй не знает наверняка, каков был бы её ответ в реальности, но подозревает, что скажет "нет".

*

Она обнаруживает Мэн Цзя сидящей на полу в тренировочном зале и хмуро смотрящей в телефон. Фэйфэй заглядывает через её плечо и видит фотографию Лу Ханя с чопорным лицом, китайские иероглифы ниже говорят о его успехе на родине. Мэн Цзя переводит взгляд на Фэйфэй, озадаченно поднимает брови, затем гасит экран телефона и встаёт с пола, чтобы начать тренировку.  
Мэн Цзя постоянно общается с У Ифанем и Хуаном Цзытао, потому что она всегда поддерживает связь с людьми. Фэйфэй же общается с теми, о ком действительно заботится, и заставляет себя быть внимательной с остальными. Возможно, ей легче, потому что она видит боль на лице Мэн Цзя каждый раз, когда человек, на дружбу с которым она потратила много сил, не раздумывая, всё разрушает. Порой Фэйфэй задумывается, смогли ли бы они с Мэн Цзя подружиться, если бы встретились в каком-нибудь китайском университете в реальном мире. Наверное, нет, но Фэйфэй не может представить себе жизнь, где Мэн Цзя не её лучшая подруга.  
Мэн Цзя оборачивается и смотрит на неё.  
— Там был комментарий обо мне, — говорит она.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Фэйфэй, потягивая плечи.  
— Просто домыслы о том, что, когда выйдут мои фильмы, — отвечает Мэн Цзя, повернувшись к зеркалу, — я возьму перерыв и стану предателем.  
Фэй ничего не говорит в ответ. Этот разговор лишен смысла — между собой, Мэн Цзя и Чжоу Ми они уже давно выяснили, что случится, если кто-то из них попытается вернуться домой, как другие. Все воображаемые сценарии завершались разрушенными карьерами, если они не найдут способ забраться в постель к богатому спонсору. Фэйфэй никогда не нравилась идея быть обязанной какому-то богачу.  
— Мне все равно, что говорят обо мне, — задумывается Мэн Цзя. — Но хочется, чтобы не говорили, — она оборачивается и смотрит на Фэйфэй, на её губах играет улыбка. — В смысле, где бы я была без Miss A?  
Фэйфэй смеётся. И больше ничего не говорит. Просто не знает, как она вообще должна ответить на этот вопрос.

*

Вспоминая те времена, ещё до Miss A, когда она, Мэн Цзя, Хёрим и ещё две девочки, давно вернувшиеся к реальной жизни, продвигались в Китае, она смотрит на себя по телевизору и думает: "Это всё, чего я хочу от жизни". Они привыкли строить большие планы. Они собирались стать следующими Wonder Girls, а то и превзойти их. Затем, конечно, Хёрим стала настоящей участницей Wonder Girls. Остальные друзья тоже ушли. А Фэйфэй и Мэн Цзя определили в Miss A, которые должны были стать провокационными и сексуальными. Сюзи было страшно. Мин пылала, стремясь к долгожданному дебюту. Фэйфэй и Мэн Цзя решительно налегали на корейский.  
Фэй не завидует. Возможно, сожалеет о том, что их успех подразумевает под собой разруху. Одна звезда всходит и затмевает их своей тенью. У группы не было шанса остаться прежней — не тогда, когда Сюзи обеспечивала их заработком в столь юном возрасте.  
Руководство говорило им продолжать ждать. Фэйфэй ждала, пока компания проведёт реструктуризацию, наймёт более компетентных людей, изменит планы из-за превратившейся в мираж американской мечты. Она обзавелась связями, принимала участие во всех телевизионных шоу, от которых поступали предложения. Мэн Цзя сосредоточилась на Китае. Мин перестала желать большего и просто сдалась. Компания наживалась на образе красотки Сюзи.  
Фэй задумывается, почему публика осуждает их за то, на что они не в силах оказать никакого влияния. Единственное, что артист может хоть как-то контролировать — экранное время и время, проведённое на сцене. Остальное лишь вертится вокруг них подобно хаотичному шторму. Именно тогда она начинает ощущать свербящее под кожей неудовлетворение, зуд, который невозможно выцарапать. Фэйфэй удивляется, как публике удаётся всегда ожидать от них чего-то большего, чем от обычных людей.

*

Но случаются ночи, когда Фэйфэй выходит на улицы Сеула, ощущает огни и шум города и не может представить себя в другом месте. Сейчас Корея — часть неё. Она изменила её. Принесла нового больше, чем отобрала. Фэйфэй поднимает голову и смотрит на звёзды, которые может разглядеть сквозь лёгкий туман, и абсолютно точно знает, что прямо сейчас не может быть в другом месте. Она не знает, что будет потом. И не задумывается об этом. Гораздо лучше удерживать эту неопределённость где-то в сознании и ценить то, что есть сейчас.

*

Однажды Фэйфэй сядет в самолет, направляющийся в Китай, и больше не вернётся в Корею.  
Не сейчас. Но этот день всё ближе — уже не расплывчатая тень воображаемого будущего, а то, что она может запланировать. Она не ожидает многого. Лучше позволить будущему принять ту форму, которую оно пожелает. Потому что в ином случае она мечтает о бесконечных наградах и о том, что их песни станут мировыми хитами. И это просто мечты, которые разбиваются о реальность.  
И когда Фэйфэй взойдёт на тот самолет, не имея при себе обратного билета, она не станет оглядываться назад.


End file.
